Spaghetti in Amore
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Taekwoon hanya pemuda sederhana yang memiliki tangan magis untuk spaghettinya. VIXX, Leo x Ken, Taekwoon x Jaehwan, KEO! LeKen! minor! RaBin! Jaehwan! GS! Hongbin! GS, DLDR RnR


**Spaghetti in Amore**

.

By : Arlian Lee

.

Jung Taekwoon _and_ Lee Jaehwan (GS)

Lee Hongbin ( _GS_ ), Kim Wonshik

.

 _Drama, Hurt/comfort, romance, Genderswitch, Alternative Universe, Out of Characters_

.

Keo/Leken Fict! Leo x Ken

Slight! Rabin

.

Oneshot!

.

 _Don't Like don't read, don't do other bad thing._

 _._

.

 _Happy reading anyway ^^,_

.

.

 _Arrivederci!_ salah satu tempat ternyaman untuk mencicipi makanan khas Italia di bentangan Kota Milan. Berada pada Bernardino Corio 8 Kota Milan, _Arrivederci!_ menyediakan banyak makanan tradisional Italia yang bisa dimakan di tempat ataupun dibawa pulang. Salah satu menu andalannya adalah pasta buatan rumah yang selalu bisa menggugah selera. Kelembutan pasta berbaur dengan nikmat saus berbumbu rahasia dan _seafoods_ sebagai penambah kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Jika bertanya siapa _il cuoco_ di balik lezatnya pasta itu, maka dengan bangga Calasanzio mengatakan itu adalah hasil karya pemuda dari Korea Selatan. Sebenarnya ini cukup menggelikan. Bagaimana bisa makanan Italia malah luluh di tangan panjang pemuda Korea? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin _kan_ jika pemuda Korea itu memang memiliki darah yang mampu menyihir semua jadi karya luar biasa.

Adalah Jung Taekwoon, pemuda yang lahir dua puluh tujuh tahun silam telah bergelut dengan dunia pasta sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Tinggal lama di Italia membuatnya paham seluk beluk dunia dapur makanan khas Italia. Tangan indahnya yang bertabur magis terlalu ahli mengolah berbagai bahan untuk memuaskan mulut para pelanggan. Apapun, akan menjadi primadona jika sudah Taekwoon yang mengolah.

Dengan seragam khasnya, baju koki berkerah tinggi serta _apron_ kecokelatan, Taekwoon selalu meracik pasta dan makanan khas Italia lain di balik sibuknya dapur yang tak pernah surut pesanan. Tangannya yang panjang terlatih untuk menyiapkan berbagai pasta yang dipesan. Bawang putih dan minyak zaitun diracik sedemikian rupa untuk digunakan sebagai selimut pasta yang telah direbus. Semua bahan untuk membalut rasa _plain_ dari pastanya telah siap disajikan.

Satu porsi _Spaghetti Aglio e Olio with Shrimp_ telah siap.

"Masakan khusus yang selalu memiliki cita rasa berbeda dibanding yang lainnya." Patto berujar setelah menerima uluran piring dari Taekwoon. "Untuk membuatnya tetap datang kemari _kan_ , _Cuoco_ Jung?!"

Bibir tipisnya mengulas; pujian ringkas yang disentuh oleh sindiran. Ia hapal bagaimana Patto akan berkelakar.

"Bawalah!" Sedikit dorongan ia berikan pada pundak rendah Patto. "Pastikan _spaghetti_ ini sampai pada tempatnya."

"Tentu."

Lalu Patto melangkahkan kakinya. Membiarkan Taekwoon menggerakkan tungkai panjangnya mendekat pada jendela besar penghubung dapur dan sisi dalam _restaurant_ yang ramai. Dari sana mata musang pemuda Korea itu bisa menangkap jelas sosok Patto. Pemuda Italia dengan _dimple_ manis ketika tersenyum tengah mengulurkan satu porsi _Spaghetti Aglio e Olio with Shrimp_ dari nampan di atas pundaknya. Sesuai keinginan, _cuisine_ pesanan itu sampai pada sang pemilik. Sang pemilik yang tak pernah gagal membuat degup jantung Taekwoon beradu kacau.

Dengan sendirinya bibir Taekwoon akan melengkung. Lensa kelam milik Taekwoon tak akan bosan memperhatikan sosok cantik di dalam sana yang menikmati lembut _spaghetti_ gubahannya. Terkadang Taekwoon merasa iri pada juluran panjang _spaghetti_ yang terseruput sombong dalam mulut itu. Bayangkan saja, selama ini ia yang mengubah rasa _plain spaghetti_ itu menjadi satu suguhan luar biasa namun suguhan itu yang telah mengacaukan otaknya ketika sukses masuk ke dalam mulut gadis- _nya_. Taekwoon juga ingin merasakan lembut bibir _plump_ itu bermain apik di dalam kungkuman mulutnya.

Puas dengan apa yang ia lihat, Taekwoon beranjak. Masih banyak tumpukan pesanan yang perlu ia jamah. Setidaknya, hari ini ia bisa lagi melihat gadis itu menyantap dengan raut puas _master piece_ yang selalu ia banggakan di depan para koki yang lain.

.

.

.

"Ku pikir kau akan memenuhi undanganku dengan seorang gadis dalam apitan lenganmu."

Sambutan itu membuat Taekwoon tersenyum aneh; antara ia malas menggerakkan bibirnya atau ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Lalu ia duduk. Menyilangkan kaki pada sofa dekat sang penyambut. Satu tangan kanannya dibiarkan menjulur; mengambil gelas kosong untuk diisi oleh _wine_ dengan kadar alkohol rendah.

Sementara Wonshik –pemuda yang menyambut- mendecakkan lidah. Salah satu reaksi yang akan ia terima manakala bibir secara tidak sengaja atau mungkin disengaja mengucap kata gadis. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu tak pernah terpancing oleh sindiriannya. Sempat sekali Wonshik berpikir jika Taekwoon ini bukan lelaki normal.

 _Hey_ , itu wajar jika Wonshik berpikir demikian. Lima tahun sudah Wonshik tak lagi mendengar ada gadis yang mengisi kosongnya rajang Taekwoon. _Oh_ , berlebihan. Jangankan ranjang, sisi Taekwoon ketika ia berjalan saja tidak pernah. Padahal pemuda di hadapan Wonshik itu tergolong pemuda yang bisa melumpuhkan banyak gadis dengan sentuhan magis dari dua tangan indahnya.

Sedikit menyesap _wine_ -nya, Taekwoon bertanya. "Kau sendiri? Mana kekasihmu yang selalu mengekor di belakangmu?!" Lalu ia kembali meloloskan satu sesapan _wine_ pada tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Mengekor?!" Ulangnya mengundang senyuman yang menggantung di wajah tampan Taekwoon. "Kau pikir apa mengekor." Wonshik mengambil gelasnya yang telah terisi _wine_. "Sebentar lagi juga akan datang."

Memberikan waktu pada Wonshik yang mengenyam nikmat _wine_ , manikan musang Taekwoon mengedar. Salah satu bar di tengah Kota Milan menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Bar eksklusif kesukaan Wonshik ketika memiliki keinginan untuk melepas penat selesai bekerja. Bar ini terkenal ramai, banyak jenis minuman yang disediakan. Tinggal bilang pada bartender maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau minta. Ini bukan kali pertama Taekwoon berada di dalamnya. Hanya saja Taekwoon tak terbiasa dengan suasana bar yang sesak dan penuh; menurutnya. Dentuman keras dari macam-macam musik _disk jockey_ tak terlalu menarik bagi Taekwoon. Apalagi puluhan manusia yang memanaskan tubuh di bawah remang lampu yang menggantung di atas sana.

" _Ti amore_!"

Lalu suara sebening embun itu menyentak telinga Taekwoon. Menuntun si pemuda untuk menggerakkan sedikit kepala guna menangkap siapa yang baru saja sampai. Gadis cantik dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, wajah menawan dipoles _make up_ berkelas, bibir tipis sewarna darah dan bulu mata lentik bak ekor merak yang mekar pongah semakin menambah kecantikan yang ditawarkan gadis ini. Meski remang cahaya tak sepenuhnya bisa menonjolkan karya Tuhan itu, namun Taekwoon dengan jelas menangkap pesona indah milik kekasih Wonshik.

" _Buonasera_ , _oppa_!" Taekwoon tersenyum. "Datang sendiri?!"

Anggukan kecil milik Taekwoon menjadi jawaban atas tanya dari kekasih Wonshik.

"Kenapa?!"

"Jangan bertanya soal itu, Hongbin- _ah_!" Wonshik menarik tubuh sang gadis untuk mendekat padanya. Tangannya menyelinap pada pinggang ramping Hongbin yang terbungkus _halter dress_. Tak membiarkan para mata lelaki haus belaian yang mungkin tengah merekam kulit mulus punggung Hongbin yang tak tertutup sempurna. "Sepertinya Taekwoon _hyung_ tidak memiliki nafsu dengan perempuan manapun."

Hongbin mendelik. Mata indahnya yang terlapisi _contact lens_ sebening _shappire_ itu melebar.

" _Hha_?! Serius? Apa kau sudah berganti haluan?!" Jeritnya yang entah memang kaget atau dibuat-buat kaget.

Taekwoon memutar bola matanya malas. Dua manusia di depan Taekwoon ini tak akan pernah bosan untuk mengoloknya. Sekedar melempar candaan tentang keberadaan kekasih. Sebenarnya ia tak masalah, hanya saja jika terlalu sering mendengar ia akan jengah sendiri.

"Kalau aku berganti haluan kau perlu menyiapkan diri untuk kehilangan Wonshik, Nona Hongbin."

" _Oppa_ doyan dengan lelaki macam Wonshik?"

"Kau sendiri?!" Taekwoon bisa mendengar dengusan tak suka tergelincir dari bibir tipis Wonshik. "Aku doyan dengan Wonshik seperti kau doyan dengan Wonshik. Sepertinya Wonshik cukup memuaskan untuk merasakan milikku dalam rektumnya." Lalu Taekwoon terkikik kecil.

" _Iyyuuuhh_!" Wonshik benar-benar mual mendengar tuturan kata dari Taekwoon. Mendengarkan saja sudah menjijikkan. Apalagi membayangkan. "Mana mau aku menjadi _uke_ -mu, Tuan Pembuat Pasta?!"

Tak menjawab, Taekwoon hanya melepaskan tawa renyah sebagai penghangat malam yang dingin. Lantas ia mengambil satu gelas kosong dan menyodorkan pada Hongbin. Kasihan _kan_ si cantik tidak lekas mendapatkan sesuatu yang basah untuk mengusap sedikit ketebalan polesan lipstik di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih."

Wonshik menuangkan botol _wine_ pada gelas Hongbin. "Bisa kau tunjukkan satu atau dua temanmu yang cantik, sayang? Siapa tahu _hyung_ tercintaku ini bisa lepas dari status bujangnya."

"Ada. Gadis Italia, Eropa lainnya atau Asia?" Hongbin mengial sebentar gelas _wine_ -nya. "Aku punya banyak teman untukmu, _oppa_." Kemudian meneguk cepat isi gelasnya.

Taekwoon tertawa renyah lagi. Terdengar menggelikan ketika Hongbin menawarinya perempuan dari berbagai bangsa. Tentu itu hal yang menyenangkan bisa mengenal perempuan dari penjuru lain Kota Milan. Tapi sayang, Taekwoon tak menabur minat dalam investasi yang akan dilakukan Hongbin; membuatnya mengenal dengan perempuan dan mengakui salah satu dari mereka sebagai kekasih.

Lalu Wonshik ikut menyela. "Kami melakukan ini karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan dapurmu. Cobalah sekali untuk keluar dari dapur dan menikmati Kota Milan yang memiliki puluhan gadis menawan." Tukasnya serius. Seserius pandangan Hongbin pada Wonshik.

"Apa?" Wonshik menoleh pada Hongbin. "Aku tidak akan bermain-main dengan mereka." Tangannya merangkul pinggang Hongbin untuk lebih lekat dengannya. "Ada gadis secantik kau disisiku tidak akan membuatku terbuai dengan mereka."

Taekwoon mendesah lelah. Drama membosankan yang selalu ia lihat dari pasangan ini.

"Tidak perlu." Baik Wonshik maupun Hongbin menoleh cepat pada Taekwoon. "Dewi-ku sudah ku temukan. Perempuan dengan kecantikan bak dewi Yunani telah berhasil ku temukan."

"Sungguh?" Hongbin yang paling antusias untuk mengorek cerita dari pemuda bermarga Jung itu. Tubuhnya condong ke depan. Manikan berlapis _shappire_ itu menatap penuh tuntutan pada Taekwoon. Bibir tipisnya yang melengkung mungil tampak menggemaskan ketika menggumam tuntutan cerita dari Taekwoon. "Bisa kau ceritakan sejak kapan _oppa_ menemukan dewi- _mu_? Kami tidak pernah mendengarkan itu."

Taekwoon menerawang. Pandangannya lepas mengarah pada lampu bar yang tampak suram sekali. Lalu ia kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada Hongbin yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Masih sebulan." Taekwoon terhenti sejenak. "Ya sebulan yang lalu. Sejak ia menjadi pelanggan tetap _Arrivederci!_."

Dan Hongbin ikut tersenyum. Iris beningnya bisa menangkap senyum manis yang terulas dari bibir tipis Taekwoon. Senyum penuh pendar kebahagiaan yang tak bisa dielak. Jelas sekali jika Taekwoon memang jatuh cinta pada _dewi_ yang dimaksud.

"Dia cantik.." Lirikan kilat mengenai wajah Hongbin dan Wonshik. "Ku pikir dia adalah gadis Eropa yang tercampur sedikit darah Asia. Ternyata tidak. Dia sepenuhnya adalah gadis Asia dengan stuktur wajah yang sempurna. Wajah cantik bertahta manikan semerawang kaca yang tergores warna tanah, hidung bangir khas Eropa, bibir _plump_ yang tampak menggoda. Pahatan Tuhan dalam wajahnya sungguh merupakan karya yang sempurna." Lalu Taekwoon tersenyum; pelupuknya kembali memunculkan refleksi cantik dari sosok itu. "Dan ditunjang dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, kulit bersih di tubuhnya juga surai panjang bergelombang sewarna _almond_. Dia cantik. Cantik sekali."

Hongbin ikut tersenyum. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Boleh kami bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu." Balas Taekwoon dengan senyum yang masih belum lepas dari wajahnya. "Datanglah setiap pukul dua siang. Dia akan duduk pada deretan sebelah kanan _Arrivederci!_."

.

.

.

.

Hongbin bahkan merelakan tidak mendapatkan bonus untuk pemotretan terakhir karena ia memilih menyerahkannya pada Irene dan datang ke _restaurant_ milik Calasanzio. Dasar yang membawanya kemari adalah rasa pensaran sejak kemarin malam. Selepas Taekwoon menuturkan bagaimana ia mendapatkan _dewi_ -nya yang ia bilang sangat mempesona. Itu hal wajar jika gadis cantik berstatus sebagai kekasih Kim Wonshik ingin tahu rupa sebenarnya.

Dan ia duduk di deretan kanan _Arrivederci!_. Dekat dengan jendela yang memberikan akses bagi para pengunjung untuk menikmati ramai jalanan Bernardino Corio. Hongbin membuka tas _Prada_ yang ditenteng; mengambil _i-phone_ putih dan menggeseknya dengan jemari lentik ukiran salon. Mengirim satu pesan kepada sang kekasih; mengatakan jika ia sudah duduk manis di tempat Taekwoon bekerja. Setelahnya ia mengedar, manikan yang saat ini terbalut lensa warna madu mengarah pada sisi lain _restaurant_. Sisi yang diyakini sebagai tempat Taekwoon menciptakan berbagai masakan nikmat khas Italia. Sentuhan tangan Taekwoon sudah pernah ia cicipi. Dan Hongbin mengakui jika semua masakan yang mendapatkan sihir dari tangan Taekwoon akan selalu meleleh nikmat dalam mulut.

"Makanan andalanku adalah _spaghetti_. Kenapa kau malah memesan _lasagna_?" Hongbin tersenyum ketika mendapati Taekwoon meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja. Khusus untuk Hongbin ia akan turun tangan sampai membawanya ke meja.

Ia menjulit sedikit saus _lasagna_ dengan telunjuknya yang kering.

"Sekali-kali mencoba yang lain boleh _kan_? _Toh_ ini juga terbuat dari pasta." Kerlingan manis melengkapi jawabannya. "Lalu mana? Dimana dewi- _mu_?"

"Dia belum datang."

Hongbin mangut-mangut paham. Tangannya menarik piring berisi _lasagna_ untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Mengambil garpu sebelum menusuknya pada _lasagna_ kotak yang terbalur suas menggoda.

" _Oh_ , itu dia." Secepat kilat Hongbin menoleh pada titik yang dimaksud Taekwoon. Gadis itu sedikit melebarkan bola matanya ketika memperhatikan seseorang yang berjalan dengan anggun mendekat pada mereka. Tubuhnya tinggi, wajahnya cantik, pakaiannya modis dan harumnya sungguh patut dipuja. "Aku akan ke dapur dulu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu."

Hongbin hanya mengangguk. Manikan madunya masih memaku pada sosok itu. Sosok cantik yang Taekwoon klaim sebagai dewi- _nya_. Perlu Hongbin akui jika _dewi_ Taekwoon itu memang benar-benar cantik. Persis sekali seperti yang digambarkan oleh Taekwoon kemarin malam.

Lantas ia berganti tempat duduk. Berada di sisi kiri meja akan lebih leluasa untuk mengamati kecantikan _dewi_ Taekwoon. Hongbin sempat menebak. Apakah gadis itu model? Tidak. Kalau pun model pasti ia juga akan mengenalnya.

.

Wonshik melambai. Mata sipitnya bisa menangkap sosok Taekwoon yang berdiri dengan arah pandang menuju meja dewi- _nya_. Wonshik tahu jika saat ini pasti Taekwoon akan melakukan hal yang pernah ia ceritakan. Berdiri dan mengamati bagaimana sang dewi menjamah habis karya masternya yang memiliki rasa berbeda. Tak butuh waktu lama, yang lebih tua menurut. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pasti mendekat pada meja Wonshik.

Untungnya hari ini tak seramai biasanya. Ia tak perlu khawatir dengan dapur yang pasti akan terurus baik oleh juru masak lainnya.

"Jadi?"

Taekwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia baru saja melirik pada gadis itu. Tampak begitu menggagumkan ketika ia bisa melihatnya dalam jarak dekat.

"Tidak berencana untuk mendekatinya?" Wonshik bertanya. "Hanya memandangnya saja?"

Taekwoon mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup banyak untuk hal itu. Bisa memandangnya saja sudah membuatku puas."

"Aneh!" Ucapan Wonshik dibarengi decakan kecil. "Apa ini efek terlalu lama sendiri? Cobalah! Bertegur sapa bukan hal yang salah, _kan_?"

"Aku sudah mencoba."

"Lalu?"

"Aku kalah." Taekwoon mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mengambil alih garpu milik Wonshik dan menusuk puding _tiramisu_ milik Wonshik. Kemudian memasukkannya dalam mulut dan mengunyah setelahnya. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau lembut puding ini bisa membuat mulutnya ketagihan. "Kata-kata yang aku susun sama sekali tidak bisa keluar setelah selapis aroma mawar berhamburan dari tubuhnya." Ia meletakkan kembali garpu Wonshik. "Sungguh! Aku tidak bercanda."

Kali ini Hongbin yang mendesah. Ia tak menyangka jika pemuda macam Taekwoon bisa lemah di hadapan perempuan. Tapi Hongbin juga tidak menampik pesona gadis itu. Mungkin memang bagi siapa saja yang jatuh dalam pesonanya akan bersikap seperti yang diucapkan Taekwoon.

"Dan kau akan terus berdiri di dapur dengan sepasang mata yang mengamati bibirnya menguyah gubahanmu, begitu?"

"Mungkin." Taekwoon menyempatkan lagi untuk melirik gadis yang masih fokus pada pasta udangnya. "Melihatnya terpukau dengan masakanku saja sudah cukup."

" _Yah_ , aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Yang jelas aku yakin suatu hari kau pasti lelah hanya melihatnya saja."

Dan Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia setuju dengan ucapan Wonshik. Pasti suatu saat nanti ia akan bosan dengan kegiatan ini. Hanya sekedar memandang itu rasanya masih kurang menendang. Namun mau bagaimana? Ia lemah ketika berhadapan dengannya. Itu pernah terjadi beberapa hari setelah kedatangan sang gadis di _restaurant_ ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Taekwoon membawa sendiri pesanan sang gadis kehadapannya. Mendapatkan senyum dan suara lembut dari bibirnya membuat Taekwoon buyar. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tak lagi bersentuhan dengan aset milik gadis itu.

Hanya memandang dengan senyum terulas dan manikan yang berrabur kebahagiaan sudah cukup untuk seorang Jung Taekwoon.

.

.

.

Siang ini masih sama. Taekwoon akan selalu berkutat dengan hiruk-pikuk dalam dapur yang sibuk dan ramai. Tangannya tak lepas dari alat dapur ataupun bahan-bahan yang ada. Lebih banyak turun tangan dan sedikit mengomando; menyelesaikan setiap pesanan yang masuk lewat celah kecil yang ada. Sesekali ia beralih tempat. Mencicipi saus yang dimasak lembut oleh asistennya lalu kembali pada pasta yang tengah ia garap.

Satu pesanan seperti biasa telah ia terima. Bibirnya melengkung senyum. Segera ia menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ia jamah sebelum membuat pesanan spesial itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, tangan magis Taekwoon selesai menggumuli pasta dengan bawang putih, minyak zaitun, dan beberapa bahan pendukung untuk menciptakan kelezatan _Spaghetti Aglio e Olio with Shrimp_.

"Tolong!" Taekwoon menyerahkan satu porsi _Spaghetti Aglio e Olio with Shrimp_ pada Patto yang siap mengantar. "Seperti biasa, meja nomor 58."

Patto tersenyum manis. Anggukan kecil ia berikan. Kali ini pemuda itu tak berkelakar. Langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Taekwoon yang siap untuk mengintip lagi. Jejak kaki Patto terukir di setiap lantai menuju meja gadis itu.

"Satu _Spaghetti Aglio e Olio with Shrimp_. Silahkan dinikmati." Kata Patto sopan.

Taekwoon bisa melihat gadis itu melengkungkan bibirnya cantik. " _Grazie_." Balasnya tak kalah sopan. Lalu Patto membungkuk hormat dan berbalik kemudian. Taekwoon masih memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum yang tak luput dari wajahnya.

Taekwoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya. Masih satu suapan, mau kemana gadis itu? Manikannya mengikuti tubuh sang gadis yang berjalan menuju konter _restaurant_. Tak lama kemudian, Calasanzio datang. Mereka tampak sibuk bercakap-cakap yang tak Taekwoon ketahui apa. Taekwoon gusar tiba-tiba. Ada perasaan tidak enak. Apakah makanan buatannya sedikit aneh? Apa gadis itu ingin komplain?

Dan perasaan Taekwoon semakin menjadi ketika Calasanzio berjalan menuju dapur bersama dengan gadis itu. Ada apa? Secepat kilat Taekwoon beranjak dari tempat berdiri dan berbaur dengan para koki yang lain. Tangannya menjamah apapun yang bisa dijamah.

" _Chef_ Jung?!"

Suara elegan khas milik wanita Italia itu terdengar memekak di telinga Taekwoon. Sedikit ragu ia menoleh, degup jantungnya benar-benar tak karuan ketika manikan sebening danau itu menatapnya. Apa yang terjadi?

" _Miss_ Lee?!" Maria Calasanzio itu tersenyum pada Taekwoon yang berdiri di depan mereka. "Nona Lee Jaehwan, dia adalah _il cuoco_ yang menangai masakan disini."

Taekwoon bungkam. Bibirnya bahkan tak bisa ia tarik ke masing-masing sisi ketika ia bisa menyaksikan dengan sangat dekat wajah itu terpoles senyum manis. _Ah_ , Taekwoon bahkan baru sadar jika nama gadis itu Lee Jaehwan. Nama yang indah yang baru pertama kali ia dengar.

" _Waaaahhh_!" Lalu tangan Jaehwan menggapai tangan Taekwoon yang menyatu di depan perut. "Senang sekali bisa melihatmu."

Maria terseyum. Ia menepuk singkat pundak Taekwoon. "Jaehwan ingin tahu siapa yang membuatkan pesanannya. Aku mengijinkannya untuk masuk. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan." Setelahnya, wanita itu berbalik dan meninggalkan keduanya.

Taekwoon masih belum bisa mengendalikan degup kurang ajar dari dalam dirinya. Senyum manis Jaehwan yang beradu dengan tatapan lembut dari iris bening itu membuat Taekwoon meleleh. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia muncul di depannya seperti ini?

"Kau yang selalu membuatkan _Spaghetti Aglio e Olio with Shrimp_ pesananku?" Tanya Jaehwan dengan mengikuti Taekwoon yang kembali pada tempatnya. Gadis itu sepertinya tak peduli dengan gemelontang suasana dapur yang ramai.

Taekwoon mengangguk singkat. Ia masih belum berani menatap wajah cantik Jaehwan.

"Apa kau libur kemarin?" Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Taekwoon mendongak. Manikan mirip mata musang itu menatap bingung pada sang gadis yang tersenyum. " _Spaghetti_ yang aku makan kemarin terasa berbeda dengan _spaghetti_ yang selalu aku makan."

Dan Taekwoon tak melepas pakuan mata yang saat ini menerpa wajah manis Jaehwan. Sekali ia bisa memandangnya, Taekwoon tak berniat untuk lepas. Namun senyum yang menggantung di wajah Jaehwan seakan menamparnya untuk sadar. Ia pun mengangguk canggung sebelum tangannya kembali mengambil bawang bombay untuk diiris tipis.

Gadis itu memajukan tubuhnya. Aroma mawar itu berhamburan memaksa aroma masakan yang ada untuk mundur.

"Boleh aku tahu rahasianya apa? Kenapa begitu berbeda?!"

Tatapan memohon itu menghantikan degup jantung Taekwoon untuk beberapa saat. Tuhan! Jika gadis ini tetap ada di dekatnya, ia tak akan bisa kosentrasi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Alih-alih menjawab, ia menengok pada koki-koki lain yang tak peduli pada mereka. Ada banyak sekali yang harus diurus. Apalagi banyak pengunjung yang datang. Lalu atensinya mengalih pada papan kotak tempat ditempelnya kertas pesanan. _Oh_ , masih banyak sekali. Taekwoon ingin Jaehwan untuk pergi sebentar saja dari jangkauannya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan apa yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Kau tidak keberatan untuk menunggu?"

" _Uh_?" Wajah bingung Jaehwan membuat Taekwoon jatuh dalam pesonannya.

Taekwoon tersenyum mengamati sejenak dalam _restaurant_. "Kau bisa duduk disana beberapa menit. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dulu." Katanya dengan menunjukkan mangkuk besar berisi pasta hambar yang siap dibalur dengan bumbu dan saus.

Bibirnya bergerak sedikit memberengut. "Aku mengganggumu ya?" Tanyanya bersalah.

"Tidak-tidak!" Taekwoon meletakkan mangkuk yang ada di tangan. Lalu beralih pada pergelangan ramping milik Jaehwan. Ia menggandeng si gadis untuk menjauh dari meja kerjanya. "Aku tidak ingin kau merasa bising dengan keadaan dapur yang kacau." Kemudian ia melepas genggamannya dan berjalan menuju meja yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat Jaehwan berdiri.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Taekwoon datang dengan tangan membawa sebuah piring. Di atas piring itu bertengger sombong _Bruschetta_. "Kau bisa membawa ini. Akan ku pastikan aku datang sebelum kau menghabiskan roti panggang ini." Kata Taekwoon seraya mengulurkan piring itu pada Jaehwan.

Dengan senyum terulas, Jaehwan menerimanya. "Aku akan menghabiskan dalam semenit." Lagi-lagi senyum mengagumkan itu muncul percuma. "Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, aku akan keluar dulu! Maaf telah mengganggu."

Taekwoon mengangguk. Angkutan singkat yang menjadi perpisahan sementara keduanya. Manikan musang Taekwoon mengekori tubuh Jaehwan yang lamat-lamat mulai menjauh. Gadis itu membawa _Bruschetta_ kembali pada meja yang telah ia tinggalkan sebelumnya. Lalu Taekwoon berbalik dan segera menuntaskan semua. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat berbincang dengan Jaehwan.

Ini sebuah kesempatan dan ia tak akan sia-siakan.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menungguku lama, _kan_?"

Taekwoon duduk di hadapan Jaehwan. Gadis itu menggeleng dengan garpu yang terjepit belah bibir penuhnya. Masih ada sisa _Bruschetta_ di atas piringnya. Seperti yang Taekwoon katakan, ia akan datang sebelum roti panggang bertabur sayuran itu tandas dalam mulut manis Jaehwan.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ia menegakkan tubuh. Meletakkan cepat garpunya dan melipat tangan di atas meja. " _Ah_ , kita belum berkenalan." Tangannya yang cantik terulur ke depan. "Lee Jaehwan. Kau?"

Taekwoon tersenyum. Ia menjabat uluran tangan itu. Taekwoon bisa merasakan lembut sutera dari kulit mulus gadis- _nya_ itu. "Jung Taekwoon. _Piacere di conoscerti_." Balasnya masih dengan senyum yang enggan menyingkir.

Desiran meraba seluruh tubuh Jaehwan. Darah meremang menyebar menemani desir aneh yang menggangu ketenangan dirinya. Komponen lain yang bersemayam dalam tubuh seketika meluap dan bersatu untuk menyeret Jaehwan dalam kubangan yang entah bagaimana ia menjelaskannya. Senyuman itu. Senyuman sempurna yang membuat Jaehwan menahan napas. Jika ia boleh jujur, senyuman seindah itu tidak pernah ia dapatkan semenjak ia menginjakan kaki di Negara Italia ini.

Lalu pandangannya jatuh. Ia berusaha untuk mengontrol hal aneh yang meletup dalam dadanya.

"Kau menunda jawaban yang seharusnya aku terima tadi." Taekwoon meneleng bingung. "Bisa kau berikan aku jawaban, apa yang membedakan masakanmu dengan masakan koki lainnya?"

" _Ah_.." Taekwoon tersenyum manis. Ia mengubah posisinya untuk bisa lebih nyaman mengobrol bersama Jaehwan. "Itu rahasia. Jika aku mengungkapkannya maka akan banyak orang yang tau." Jawabnya sedikit bercanda. Jelas saja Taekwoon tidak ingin mengatakannya. Ia hanya mau gadis itu datang untuk mencari kelezatan yang selalu ditawarkan oleh tangan magisnya.

Jaehwan menanggapinya dengan wajah yang dibuat kecewa. Itu tak jadi masalah sebenarnya, malah ada hal lain yang membuatnya sedikit merasa gerah. Suara halus yang ia dengar dari pemuda ini begitu kuat mencengkramnya. Seakan ia ingin terus mendengarnya hingga bosan. Atau mungkin ia tak akan bosan?

"Baiklah." Lalu ia mengangkat kembali garpunya dan menusuk _Bruschetta_ yang tak tersisa banyak. "Apa kau tahu kalau _spaghetti_ buatanmu itu terlalu enak saat ku makan? _Spaghetti_ itu membuatku ketagihan dan memintaku untuk terus datang setiap harinya."

"Kau tidak bosan menikmatinya untuk makan siangmu?"

Jaehwan menggeleng. Sebuah sanggahan untuk kalimat tanya yang dilempar Taekwoon. Mana mungkin ia bosan. Rasa senikmat itu tak akan mungkin membuatnya bosan.

"Yang ada aku malah jatuh cinta dengan rasanya. Seolah aku terperangkap dalam satu dimensi yang tak ku ketahui dimana jalan keluarnya." Taekwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit tak menyangka dengan ucapan Jaehwan yang terlalu lucu di pendengarannya. "Aku jatuh cinta pada sentuhanmu, Tuan Jung."

Tawa renyah keluar sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Jaehwan. Lantas ia membungkuk ringan dan menunjukkan ekspresi ramah. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya." Suara selembut nyanyian senja itu terdengar mengalun. Menghantarkan bungah bahagia yang tersebar sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Semenjak kehadiran Jaehwan yang begitu mendadak di hadapannya.

"Bisa ku pastikan bahwa kau sepanas _spaghetti_ buatanmu." Jaehwan mengerling kecil. Sepertinya ia mulai sedikit menggoda pemuda tampan di depannya itu.

Taekwoon menggeleng tidak setuju. "Itu tidak benar." Ia mengambil alih garpu dari tangan Jaehwan dan menggunakannya untuk menusuk sisa-sisa sayuran yang tersingkir akibat ulah tangan Jaehwan. "Aku tidak sepanas _spaghetti-_ ku. Tapi aku tidak sedingin _granita_." Imbuhnya dengan tangan menyuapi sayuran itu pada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menerima suapan itu dengan suka cita. Padahal ia tidak begitu menyukai sayuran. Sengaja ia menyingkirkan sayurannya saat mengiris roti panggang Italia itu. Tapi entah mengapa merasakan sayuran yang disuap langsung oleh tangan Taekwoon membuatnya tak berkutik. Sepertinya ia memang jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini.

Sungguh, ia jatuh cinta.

"Aku masih penasaran." Gadis itu memainkan bibir penuhnya yang menggoda setelah selesai mengunyah. Lapisan tipis _tint_ warna merah muda yang sedikit gelap membuatnya tampak mempesona. "Apa kau juga membuat itu pada pelangganmu yang lain? _Spaghetti Aglio e Olio with Shrimp_ spesial buatanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Alis Jaehwan menaut. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah terkejut. Terlebih susunan kata yang terdengar untuk membuatnya sedikit menegang. Apakah mungkin...

"Itu spesial untukmu." Taekwoon tersenyum. Kali ini ada banyak sekali keberanian yang berkumpul dalam dirinya. Sejak merasakan kehangatan yang disebar oleh Jaehwan dari cara bicara, senyum dan tindakan membuat Taekwoon sedikit demi sedikit mengumpulkan keberanian yang sempat runtuh hilang dan tercecer. "Karena aku menyukai seseorang yang menikmati masakanku. Ya, aku menyukaimu." Hingga pada akhirnya kalimat itu mampu terucap lewat mulutnya sendiri.

Dan Taekwoon tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka jika susunan kata yang apik terangkai dalam otak mampu dengan sempurna lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Susunan kata itu pun bahkan sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Bagaimana bisa? _Ah_ , seharusnya kalimat ini terlontar sejak lama. Seharusnya.

Sementara Jaehwan membeku sejadi-jadinya. Ungkapan dari Taekwoon meluruhkan semua rasa panas yang ada di dalam diri hingga meninggalkan tubuhnya yang membeku; bergeming. Jaehwan memaku manikan sebening kaca itu pada Taekwoon yang tersenyum. Wajah tampan itu, senyum menawan itu, tubuh tegap tinggi dengan bahu lebar menenangkan. Semua yang ada pada sosok di depan Jaehwan ini benar-benar sempurna.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Ulangnya tak percaya. Ada kesangsian yang perlu diluruskan ketika kristalnya menangkap refleksi tampan dari sosok Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Ya, aku menyukaimu." Ia maju lebih dekat. Menggenggam tangan Jaehwan yang menganggur; mengusap punggung tagannya. "Menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kau duduk di restaurant ini dan memesan _Spaghetti Aglio e Olio with Shrimp_. Bahkan menjadi jatuh cinta setiap kali kau memesan _Spaghetti Aglio e Olio with Shrimp_."

Manikan bulat itu membesar; binar terkejut dan tak percaya menyatu di sana.

"Sungguh?!"

Dan anggukan yakin muncul sebagai jawaban.

Lantas Jaehwan mengulas senyumnya lebar. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Taekwoon yang berada di tangannya. "Kalau begitu sama. Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu. Aku jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama." Bibir penuhnya melengkung dalam. Bahkan mata indah itu ikut tersenyum. Menimbulkan gurat-gurat tipis di sudut mata. Semakin menambah kecantikan yang ditunjukan Jaehwan.

 _Oh_ , Taekwoon tersentak tak percaya. Yang baru saja didengar dari Jaehwan benar bukan? Gadis itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? _Oh_ , inikah nikmat Tuhan yang lama disembunyikan? Inikah satu hadiah indah pada musim semi kali ini? Dan senyuman yang menggantung di bibirnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang telah ia terima.

Kemudian ia bisa berbangga pada Wonshik dan Hongbin, _hey pemuda yang kalian bilang payah telah berhasil mendapatkan dewi-nya_.

.

.

.

.

END

.

 _Gimana? Duh semoga gak aneh yaa.._

 _Gak tau kenapa jadi pengen nulis kayak gini..._

 _Oke, silahkan direview.._

 _Terima kasih ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


End file.
